In downhole operations such as drilling, geosteering and measurement-while-drilling (MWD) operations, sensor devices are included with a borehole string that measure various parameters of a formation and/or a borehole. Such sensor devices are typically arranged to have a desired orientation or alignment, and resulting measurements are analyzed based on such alignments. Various environmental effects and downhole forces can cause bending or other deformation of a downhole component, and consequently can result in misalignment of sensors devices, which can negatively affect measurement data.